


【EC】Distinctions

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 他来自天堂 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Charles, M/M, This Is STUPID, seriously?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 摘要：艾瑞克勉勉强强用自己眼睛的旁光看到，查尔斯竟然站在客厅里，右脚在被水淹了的地板上有一下没一下地踩踏，发出泥泞的声响，像是在思考。他真的有翅膀，艾瑞克想，六个。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 他来自天堂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672264
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Distinctions

（上）

深度秋天的某个周四，工作结束时已经十点。

出了写字楼，艾瑞克•兰谢尔从人声鼎沸之处步到窃窃私语之地，最终街道上只留下鞋根的脆响和模糊的人声，他听的不清楚，也懒得听。

终于他回到家，从楼下向上看，发现家里灯亮着，像孤零零一张绝不契合的拼图，晾在一墙黑暗的窗间。他记得自己关了灯的。也许是记错了。好吧。踏进公寓楼，艾瑞克乘上电梯摁下11层。

下了电梯一直往前走，他离自家的门越来越近，但好像隐隐约约有一点不对劲。

走廊的灯是开着的，他还没走到自家门前，就可以远远看到水的反光从自己的门下折射出来，晶亮又刺眼，这个迹象的恶劣程度在他心里不比一滩血迹好。

他大概是没关水龙头。

无论是忘记关灯还是忘记关水龙头，原本对于谨慎小心的艾瑞克先生来说都是不可能事件，但由于最近在加班加点地赶设计图纸，加之现在这栋公寓楼面临拆迁，马上又要找好新租房搬家，他脑子完全被折腾得自毙了。

总之，艾瑞克慌慌张张地把钥匙戳进锁里，推开门，却发现家里黑黢黢的，但水龙头哗啦啦的流水声确凿了他仍然有失误这一事实。——好消息，至少他没有忘记关灯。

水费和电费哪个贵？

从兰谢尔家的地板全部被水淹了的情况来看，应该是水费更贵一点。

现在他值得庆幸的也就只有不是木地板了。

艾瑞克把灯打开，鉴于听这水从浴室一直蔓延到家门外，他把手提包放在鞋柜上就皱着眉头直奔浴室。皮鞋踩着半个指甲盖长那么深的水，发出急促的、干巴巴的响声，简直像是古代夜袭的窃贼。艾瑞克推开浴室的门，想借着客厅的光去找水龙头，但是太暗了，他只好打开灯。

哔，亮了。

于是他看到这个家伙站在浴池里，赤果果，肩胛上那紧缩着的——是翅膀吗？他正准备把腰上的浴巾裹好。

那块浴巾是他自己的。他只有一块。

“抱歉，能等一下吗？”他略显尴尬又笑盈盈地对艾瑞克说，“我想遮掩一下再跟你打招呼——你们人类会觉得这样比较礼貌。”

我要报警。几乎是瞬间，艾瑞克在心里想，火速退出浴室然后把这个非法入侵者关在里面。

“你不能这样！”这家伙急了，不过只有一下。

艾瑞克可不听他说，他心跳得比他电脑中病毒时无限弹窗的速度还快。太恐怖了。就算这家伙看起来像是个天使也太恐怖了。他死死反向握住了门把手，防止这家伙打开门。

好了他暂时安全了，但是他现在够不到手机。

这是陷入了僵局。

是死局。

“我不是强盗。”那家伙异常冷静地说。

“那就是小偷。”艾瑞克感应到门把手并没有被试探着拧动，他可以冒险松开一阵子，去摸自己的手机。

他不敢冒险。本来，小偷在自己家洗澡被关住这个事情就有点尴尬。

但他可以去够棒球棒，他用脚可以够到，就在鞋柜旁边。他要这么做吗？

“我是……一个天使。”他不像是开玩笑。

而艾瑞克觉得他就是在开玩笑，虽然他现在有点难笑。

“我不是故意要吓你的，我真的只是想遮掩一下。”

“你还有伦理观啊，天使？”艾瑞克作为一个无神论者，只在文艺作品里不可避免的了解过这些玩意。

上帝真的是个黑人吗？

扯远了。

“要尊重你们嘛，”那家伙颇有些无奈地说，“好了，我保证现在你不会把我抓起来了。”

艾瑞克以为他要出来，马上又拧紧了门锁，严阵以待。他想他今晚是绝对睡不着了。

“初次见面，我是查尔斯，”艾瑞克听见那声音蓦地近了，“我很抱歉弄湿你家的地板，先生，因为我只能行走在有水的地方。这里又不够大，飞行是不可能的……”

天使还有这种癖好，他怎么从来没有听说？

等等这个声音不像是通过木门过来的……

该死。艾瑞克来不及多想，几乎是即刻反应过来去够棒球棒。

“保持冷静。”

这是一件值得写入《全球灵异事件录》的事情，在这个叫查尔斯的怪人说完这句话，艾瑞克还没来得及把这句话完整听进去的时候，他忽然意识到，自己动不了了，就像是自己变成了石膏一样，身体的一切反应都不受己控制。

“你的脑子好像太累了，”查尔斯认真地得出结论，“你还是先睡一觉吧，等明天你醒来我再好好告诉你，这一切到底是怎么回事。”

艾瑞克勉勉强强用自己眼睛的旁光看到，查尔斯果然神乎其神地站在客厅里，右脚在被水淹了的地板上有一下没一下地踩踏，发出泥泞的声音，像是在思考。

他真的有翅膀，艾瑞克想，六个。

紧接着艾瑞克便毫无意识地倒了，在查尔斯眼里看来，这一定是一个值得玩味的慢动作。

明天该怎么跟老板说呢……就说自己产生了幻觉需要去看精神科医生吧。

他迷迷糊糊地想。

（下）

早上他被自己设定的5点55的闹钟闹醒。

艾瑞克伸出手去把闹钟拍掉，然后支着手臂把自己撑起来。外面天还是黑的，他得把灯打开。

房间亮了，男人摸着后脑勺开始回想那些亦真亦假的记忆，下了床。

在转过身的那一瞬间，他几乎是立即拿起了床头柜上的座机拨通了911。

喂，是警察吗？我家有小偷。没少东西。但他在我家洗澡，而且还在我家睡觉。

对，睡我床上。

不，不是一夜情对象。真的。

你们什么时候出警？！

“我都说了让你冷静！”

他说想要说的那些话，全部没有说出去，因为他又被定住了。他想问候查尔斯的母亲，可是天使的母亲是谁？管他的。

“你要骂脏话的话，现在应该已经骂完了，”查尔斯从床上坐起来，揉了揉头发，自然得就像他属于这里，“现在开始我让你说话。”

“所以你为什么会在这？”艾瑞克找回理智。

“我掉到人间了。”

“从天堂？”

“对，从天堂。”

“掉到我家？”

“很遗憾，看起来是的。”

“那你现在可以离开我家了吗？”

查尔斯完全没有思考就开始摇头，摇了好几下。

“我不能再淹一个家了。”他微微蹙眉。

“那我家怎么办！？”艾瑞克努力克制着自己的怒火，他可不想惹怒这个天使，让自己又失去说话的权利。

如果不处理这些水，如果一直让家里处于被水淹的状态，那么，他不是得关节炎就是得风湿病。

搬出去会是个好主意。

“你救一个天使足够你升上天堂十次了，大概。我对浪费水感到非常抱歉，”查尔斯帮脑子断线的他权衡利弊，“所以我就到你床上呆着吧。——给我找本书消遣好吗？”

说罢查尔斯解开了对艾瑞克的控制，他终于不用拿着听筒，一根手指戳在“9”上了。

“你为什么非要呆在我家？”艾瑞克终于找到了逻辑的盲点。

“你是无神论者吧……这样会省很多事的。同时，我再找一个地方会很麻烦。”查尔斯挣扎着从被子里脱离，身上穿着自己的替换睡衣。

“你不能用我的东西！”艾瑞克感到头痛，“天使又不是人！——不是有什么魔法之类的……自己变出来不可以吗？”

“噢，抱歉，我不知道，我找到了就用了，”他看上去是真的在道歉，“顺便说一句你收纳得很棒，我一下子就弄清了你们家所有物件的固定位置。”

我开始后悔了，艾瑞克深呼吸，保持冷静。

“这对我有什么好处？”艾瑞克说，“你的到来不仅颠覆了我的世界观，而且颠覆了我的生活！”

可不是吗，他要跟一个天使同居了。

“我可以定住别人，你经历过的，”查尔斯开始掰手指，一根，又一根，“而且我还能读别人的心，我知道你现在在想‘这个该死的天使到底怎样才肯滚出去’——别费脑子了，我不想走你没法请我走的。”

这个天使不要脸的吗？

“体面是重要的事情，但是现在我必须留下，我有自己的原因，不能告诉你的原因……”查尔斯掰开第三根手指，“第三我还能改变他人的主意。”

比方说让我上司通过这第八次修改稿？

“可以，但你要考虑后果，”查尔斯回答，“这三个是我的优势，还有一些其他的天使标配，例如催眠……以后再慢慢说吧。”

“相当于，你可以理解与控制人心。”艾瑞克很快理解了他的三大能力。

“对，但是是有限的，不一定百分百有用。”查尔斯叹了口气。

艾瑞克想起了什么，关于为什么查尔斯能与他谈判，他有什么资格？只有一个。

“控制人心的魔法，对我无效，是不是？”

“你是个聪明人。”查尔斯咧嘴笑了，他的外貌绝对不超过二十五岁，但是鬼知道他活了几百还是几千年了。

“为什么？”艾瑞克不解，“因为我是无神论者？”

“谁知道呢……”查尔斯说道，“昨晚上当我想扭转你心意的时候发现居然没有效果，只好定住了你。”

艾瑞克想不明白这一切的前因后果，他更无法决定到底要不要收留这个家伙，查尔斯对“风险”闭口不谈，让他感到虚无。

“又或者，是因为你永不妥协——无论对于什么事物，”查尔斯凝视着艾瑞克，“我想你最晚睡得很好吧？光凭免费催眠这一项服务，我觉得我还是挺有价值的。”

“可是现在我要妥协了，天使，我拿你没办法，如你所说，我没法撵你出去，”艾瑞克把自己的衣服整理好抓在手里，“随你怎么样吧，但是你不要来影响我的工作，另外，你不能睡我的床。”

“那我睡哪？我哪也去不了！”查尔斯觉得委屈。

“天使要睡觉吗？”艾瑞克随手扯了条领带，然后准备去外面穿好衣服。

“不然我昨晚在干什么？”查尔斯双手抱胸，“在你旁边看你睡了一晚上还留了口水？”

我留了口水！？——不，是他骗我的。

“听着，天使，我只说一次，”艾瑞克抑制着自己打人的冲动，感谢这位天使大人，他现在精神好极了，“不准睡我的床、不准打扰我工作、不准用我的生活用品、不能淹了我家、不准读我脑子，以及我不会管你会不会饿死，最后，不能让别人发现你。”

天使查尔斯应该是听的明明白白清清楚楚的，但他看起来有点懵，“好的，我记住了，天使的记忆里力是绝佳的，”他后仰向床躺下了，在床垫上弹了两次，“另外，你太凶了。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔在客厅里把自己的衣服穿好，然后准备从冰箱里面拿牛奶，“你在拿牛奶吗？我可以喝吗？”查尔斯的声音在耳边响，“我在共享你的视力。”

“那好，再加两条，”艾瑞克砰地大力把冰箱门关上，“不要在我脑子里说话，也不要共享我的视力——拜托你能不能就当你根本不存在？”

“我……好的，”查尔斯的声音小了下去，“但是无可奈何的必要时刻我还是会这么做的。”

终于什么都安静了。

开始吃早餐吧。艾瑞克把前天买的吐司塞进嘴里，伴着一口牛奶往下咽，就像以前那样。这时他听到非常细微的、破碎的赤脚走在地板上的声音，他知道是查尔斯，可是他不是说不能走在没有水的地方吗？他在骗人？

“你不是说不能——”艾瑞克抓到他的欺骗，正要质问他到底有多少真话，却发现这个家伙拧着眉毛，果然走到了厨房。

带着他的，白皙的能看到血管的，却已经被迅速烧灼得发红脱皮的脚。

“会痛，但是没有人类那么痛，过会不用脚行走就会修复了。”他知道艾瑞克在想什么。

“我说过，我不管你会不会饿死，你也同意了。”艾瑞克强装冷酷。

“我以为人类是会有天使般的怜悯心，但我忘了人类是介于天使与恶魔的中间体，”查尔斯拿起一个玻璃杯，然后一屁股坐在灶台旁的切菜台上，“他们也有恶魔般的刻薄。”

“无论你说什么也没有用的，这就是我，我只想活得干净利落，不想有人破坏我的秩序。”

“你真该下地狱。”

“抱歉，我已经够上天堂十次了。”

查尔斯笑了一下，但眼神仿佛是在惊讶艾瑞克的幽默，“我想要牛奶，我可以自己拿吗？”

那盒牛奶在二人中间静静等候着一只手来拿走它，艾瑞克犹豫了一下，想到毕竟还是小事，于是点了一下头。

“谢谢。”查尔斯习惯性地微笑。

他到底还能坚持不妥协多久呢？嚼着面包，无意间看向这家伙露出红色血肉的烧伤的脚，艾瑞克拷问起自己的人性。

**Author's Note:**

> *《他来自天堂》同时也是一部上世纪港片的名字，著名主题曲是李克勤的“红日”。与本文剧情无关。  
> *艾瑞克至今没叫过查名字


End file.
